My Sexy Vampire
by Fbl Lee Yanz
Summary: "Humm… mangsa empuk," gumamku sambil menggigit tomat segar yang kupegang. Sasuke adalah vampire yang haus akan darah dan 'kepuasan' Cerpen reqques dari my lovely friend Backtothe Diah-san Michiru Hard yaoi, sex content, PWP, REVIEW please?


**My Sexy Vampire**

**By Yanz**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: mature untuk konten sex dan berdarah, buat yang alergi dua hal tersebut disarankan jangan baca, kalau nekat terima resiko masing-masing wuahahaha, hard yaoi, sudah kebal flame kaga masalah yang penting review please.**

**SUMMARY: "Humm… mangsa empuk," gumamku sambil menggigit tomat segar yang kupegang.**

**Sasuke adalah vampire yang haus akan darah dan 'kepuasan'**

**Cerpen reqques dari my lovely friend **Backtothe Diah-san Michiru** Hard yaoi, sex content, PWP, sudah kebal flame kaga masalah yang penting REVIEW please?**

***Sasuke POV***

"Humm… mangsa empuk," gumamku sambil menggigit tomat segar yang kupegang.

Aku berduduk di atas pohon sambil mengawasi pemuda yang diperkirakan berumur 16 tahun itu, dia sedang berdoa dengan khusuk kemudian meletakkan karangan bunga di atas sebuah makam. Samar-samar terdengar dia sedang mengobrol dengan makam tersebut, bocah yang aneh..

***Naruto POV***

"Ahahaha.. aku masih ingat kenangan itu, kau pun ingat kan? Wajahmu sangat manis saat gugup, Hinata," kataku sambil meratakan bunga yang kutebar di atas makam kekasihku yang bernama Hinata itu.

Kemudian tawaku terhenti, kupejamkan mataku rapat, "Aku masih belum percaya kau sudah tiada, maaf… gara-gara aku datang terlambat kau jadi harus mengalami kecelakaan itu, akhh.. aku merindukanmu…" kataku sambil terhisak dan menggenggam tanah makam itu.

BUUUK!

"Aaakkhh!" pekikku saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang menimpaku. Aku menoleh ke belakang tapi Cuma menemukan sebuah tomat segar tergeletak tidak jauh dariku, aku yakin bahwa tomat itu yang menimpaku tadi.

"Pria aneh.. berbicara dengan makam dan menangis huh?" terdengar sebuah suara menyindir dari atas pohon.

Aku menengok, "Hei.. kau turun! Jangan hanya berani main dibelakang!" bentakku sambil mencari-cari sosok yang ada di atas pohon.

HYUUUT!

Orang itu pun melompat dari pohon dan tiba-tiba gemuruh angin ikut menyertai, aku langsung memegangi belakang leherku karena merasa merinding, langit juga sudah semakin gelap karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 18:00.

"Ada masalah apa, Bodoh?"

"What the hell… seenakmu saja mengejek orang, memang siapa kau, berani mengejekku?"

"Aku Sasuke…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum sinis dan menggenggam tanganku, hah tangannya begitu dingin seperti mayat.

"Aku tidak menanyakan namamu!"

"Hn…" katanya sambil melangkah semakin jauh, namun sebuah tomat terjatuh dari jubah panjangnya dan menggelinding ke arahku.

"Hei.. kakak, ini punyamu terjatuh!" teriakku sambil berlari ke arahnya dan menyodorkan tomat tadi.

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan tiba-tiba menarik tubuhku ke dalam dekapannya yang ditutupi jubahnya.

Aku mulai tersadar dari pingsanku, rasanya kepalaku sangat sakit. Beberapa kali kukedipkan mataku akhirnya aku mulai ingat apa yang terjadi yaitu aku diculik orang yang kutemui di kuburan tadi, shit..

"Akhh… apa-apaan ini?" teriakku saat menemukan diriku telah terpasung dengan rantai-rantai yang sangat kuat di tangan dan kakiku.

Aku melihat sekeliling, entah dimana aku sekarang yang pasti aku ada di sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi warna hitam dan merah, dekorasi ghotik, mewah dan keren… tapi kenapa bisa aku disini?

"Akhirnya kau bangun…" katanya dingin, dia adalah lelaki dengan jubah hitam, wajah putih pucat, rambut hitam, bibir merah dan bermata merah, seperti bukan manusia… Di tangannya ada gelas kecil berisikan cairan merah. Dia meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja di sampingku kemudian duduk di kasur yang aku tiduri.

"Hei… apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanyaku dengan nada yang sedikit membentak.

"Hn… Uzumaki Naruto, sudah lama aku mengincarmu…"

"Kau siapa dan dari mana kau tau namaku?"

"Aku tau banyak hal…" katanya sambil menggoreskan kuku panjangnya di pipiku.

"Akkhh… sakit.." aku memekik kesakitan Karena aku bisa merasakan goresan yang memberi rasa perih di pipimu, kemudian dia menjilat jarinya yang terkena darahku.

"Begitu segar dan nikmat…" desisnya di dekat kupingku.

Sreeett! Sreeett!

Secepat kilat tangan dan kukunya merobek pakaianku sehingga badanku polos sekarang, "Hei! Apa-apaan kau!" aku berteriak semakin emosi melihat tindakannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmatimu secara perlahan…" dia mengambil gelas tadi, ditumpahkannya cairan kental merah itu ke atas dadaku, kemudian dia merangkak menaiki tubuhku, "Hmmm begitu menggiurkan," bisiknya dengan sedikit desahan di telingaku.

"Kau… jangan sentuh aku! Aakhhh emmmhh essshh aah…" desahku saat lidah-lidahnya menjilati cairan kental yang ada di dadaku, dapat tercium bau anyir khas darah, apa? darah? Kenapa dia meminum darah? Aku memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat karena rasa geli yang sangat menggangguku.

"Bukankah ini terasa nikmat kan?" katanya sambil melumat bibirku dengan lembut namun makin lama menjadi ciuman yang dalam.

"Ahhh.. emmhhh ta-tapi aaahh.. ini aneh jika dilakukan dengan sesama lelaki aahh…" aku mendesah semakin hebat saat tangannya memegang penisku dan bibir dinginnya menciumi leherku.

"Gak ada yang aneh emmhh… rasanya sama saja cuma tempatnya yang beda," katanya menyeringai mesum, aku berusaha berontak tapi tidak berdaya dengan belenggu di tangan dan kakiku.

Lidah itu merayap perlahan dari leher ke kupingku yang membuat gejolak aneh ditubuhku, di sisi lain tangan dinginnya mengelus perut dan penisku, "Aaah… emmmhhh aaahhh cu-cukup aahhh kumohon enghhh ahhh…"

"Menangislah… mendesahlah… menggeranglah… itu akan jadi hiburan tersendiri buatku, Dobe," katanya sambil menjilat-jilat leherku, hal aneh yang pertama kali kurasakan namun ternyata bisa membuat penisku berdiri perlahan, ditambah lagi tangannya terus bergerayang nakal disana.

"AAAAAAAARRGGHHH AAAHHH STOP AAAAKKHH IT'S HURT… ENGHHH AAHHH…" aku menggerang sejadinya saat aku merasakan ada benda tajam yang menancap di leherku, dapat kurasakan darah segar mengalir di sana sedangkan dia terus menjilat dan menghisap leherku penuh kenikmatan, di saat yang bersamaan, jemarinya satu persatu memasuki lubangku yang ada di bawah, yang membuatku tidak bisa menahan rasa yang teramat sakit.

"Hmmm… segar dan sempit, sempurna.. kau benar-benar typeku," bisiknya dengan dasahan yang serak, tubuhku menggigil kesakitan, kemudian dia melepaskan jemarinya dari lubangku dan mengarahkan tangan kirinya tersebut ke penisku yang setengah tegang.

"Emmhh… ini lebih baik… ukkhhh…. Aaahh…" aku mendesah nikmat saat tangan dinginnya itu bergerak di penisku, remasan dan kocokan yang membuatku mulai tergiur dengan permainannya sampai-sampai aku melupakan rasa sakit yang ada di leherku, di sisi lain bibir merahnya merambat ke dadaku dan menghisap nippleku penuh nafsu, aku menggeliat dan mendesah untuk menggambarkan rasa nikmatku padanya.

"You love it? Hmmm.. I glad to hear that…" katanya yang kemudian menurunkan bibirnya ke perutku, menciumi dan menjilat perutku dengan cekatan sedangkan tangannya meremas testisku dan membuat gejolak di tubuhku semakin hebat.

"Aaahh… emmmhh… more… I want more please aaaaahhhkk.. ooohhh…" kucoba menggerakkan kakiku dan pahaku berhasil menjepit pinggulnya, dia menatapku liar seperti sangat kelaparan dan beberapa detik kemudian dia melahap penisku dengan dasyat, aku terus menggerang dibuatnya, erangan demi erangan menggema di ruangan itu, bagaimana tidak, dia mengisap penisku dengan kuat dan menarik ulur mulutnya dengan cepat di sana, sedangkan tangannya meremas testisku.

"Penis yang indah… bersih dan kemerahan, aku menyukainya hummmhh…" ucapnya yang kembali memasukkan penisku ke mulutnya yang dingin namun lembab, dapat kurasakan gigitan kecil yang menyengat penisku namun terasa nikmat, setelah cukup puas dia melahap penisku dia pun merangkak ke atas, kami berciuman dengan ganas, aku membalas ciumannya karena gejolak nafsu yang sudah tidak dapat kutahan. Sedangkan tangannya mengocok penisku dengan cepat.

"Ugghhhh enghhhh emmm… ooohhh… aaaakhh… emmmhhh…" aku menggerang tertahan karena ciuman kami, aku merasa penisku semakin basah dan licin, rasa licin yang memudahkannya mempermainkan penisku, permainan yang membuatku merasa sangat nikmat.

"Ummmhh… kau sudah tidak dapat menolakku rupanya," desisnya namun dia melepaskan tangan dan ciumannya, aku mengerutkan kening menandakan kekecewaanku, dia malah bangkit dari tubuhku dan berjalan menjauhiku.

"Hai! Kau mau kemana! Tidak bertanggung jawab, kau sudah membuatku horny tapi kenapa meninggalkanku dalam keadaan nanggung begini?" sekitar semenit aku menunggu akhirnya aku kembali menemukan sosoknya di hadapanku, dia memegang sesuatu di tangannya, seperti… penis?

"Toy sex…" desisnya dan menyeringai mesum.

"A-apa itu toy sex?" tanyaku gugup.

"Alat yang akan aku gunakan untuk mempermainkanmu…" ucapnya dengan menjilat ujung toy sex itu kemudian memasukkan seluruh toy sex itu ke dalam mulutnya. Aku menelan ludahku dan penisku berdenyut-denyut rasanya.

Dia melepaskan jubah dan celananya sehingga memamerkan tubuhnya yang padat dan atletis, aku kagum melihatnya bagaikan patung ukiran yang begitu indah, kemudian mataku turun ke arah bawah, di sana aku melihat penisnya yang sudah sangat tegang, wajahku memanas dan aku pun mengalihkan pandangan dari tubuhnya. Dia kembali merangkak menaiki tubuhku, kami saling menatap dan aku mulai mengagumi ketampanannya yang sungguh menawan.

"Apa kau siap?"

"Siap untuk apa?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit keras. Dia menyeringai kemudian turun ke bawah. Caranya menatap selangkanganku membuatku gugup, jantungku berpacu begitu cepat, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Dia mengelus pahaku dengan lembut, dipegangnya telapak kakiku kemudian lidahnya menjilati jari dan telapak kakiku yang membuatku sangat geli, jilatannya naik ke betisku kemudian pahaku. Di sana dia memberikan beberapa tanda merah, setelah cukup puas bermain di pahaku lidahnya kembali berpindah ke lubangku, aku sedikit terkejut dan memberontak tapi dia menahan pahaku, dia membasahi lubangku dengan salivanya dan memasukkan lidahnya di dalam sana, aku memejamkan mataku begitu erat dan hampir tidak percaya dengan hal menjijikan yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Aaaakkhh… emmhhh… ooohhh… apa kau sudah gila haah? Aaahh…" erangku lagi saat tangannya kembali meremas penisku. Tidak lama kemudian mulutnya kembali merambat ke penisku, dia menjilati dari ujung sampai seluruh batang penisku setelah itu dihisapnya testisku dengan penuh kenikamatan.

"Perjaka yang lezat…" desisnya dan membuat wajahku memanas.

Dia meninggalkan sedikit air ludahnya di penisku kemudian mengocok penisku perlahan namun kemudian semakin cepat dan cepat, aku menggeliat nikmat, dia kembali menghisap penisku dengan tangannya yang meremas-remas testisku, "Sssssrrppphh… Sssssrrrrppphhh aahhh… Sssssrrppphh…" terdengar suara-suara penuh gairah yang dia keluarkan saat dia menghisap-hisap penisku dengan cepat, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan bebanku lagi, rasanya denyutan di penisku semakin deras dan…

"HEI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriakku kecewa saat aku merasakan lidahnya menutupi lubang penisku, aku menggerang hebat, rasanya kesal dan menggigil karena puncak kenikmatanku dia hambat. Tangannya terus meremas-remas testisku yang membuatku semakin geram, dan akhirnya dia melepaskan hambatan itu dan menghisap penisku dengan kecang..

CROOOTT…. CRROOOTT… CRROOOTTT…

Penisku memuntahkan sperma kental untuk pertama kalinya, tubuhku mengejang untuk beberapa saat namun kemudian aku lemas dan merasakan lelah yang luar biasa, "Hummm lezat…" ucapnya sambil menjilati sela-sela bibirnya yang berlumuran sperma.

"Aku lelah sekali…" ucapku lemas, namun tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada benda aneh yang melesak masuk kedalam bokongku, "AAAAKKKHHH APAAH YANG KAU…. AAAAAKKKHH…" aku kembali menggerang hebat saat benda itu bergetar, ditambah lagi dia menggerakkan benda itu keluar masuk di sana.

"Inilah fungsinya toy sex… untuk mempermainkanmu~"

"Aaaakkhhh… oooohhh.. sa-sakit… aaakkkhh hentikan eummmhh aaaahh…" erangku saat getaran benda itu bertambah, tubuhku sangat lemah dan lelah, aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku karena benda aneh itu.

"Humm… Aku masih membutuhkan servicemu, jangan pingsan dulu," ucapnya sambil berjongkok di depan wajahku dan membiarkan toy sex itu terus bergetar di lubangku. Dia menarik daguku kemudian mengecup bibirku, "Puaskan aku…" lanjutnya. Dia mendekatkan batang penisnya ke depan wajahku, aku membesarkan bola mataku, bagaimana bisa aku harus memasukkan benda itu kedalam mulutku?

"Ugghhh emmmhhh ummmhhh…" aku berusaha menutup mulutku rapat-rapat namun kuku tajamnya kembali muncul dalam sekejab dan menggores leherku. Dengan terpaksa aku membuka mulutku barulah kuku tajamnya kembali lenyap. Dia memasukkan penis tegaknya ke dalam mulutku, aku terbatuk-batuk karena penisnya berhasil menyentuh kerongkonganku, cukup lama aku mengulum penisnya barulah dia menarik penisnya dari mulutku, aku menatapnya lemas.

"Hn… sudah waktunya…" desisnya diiringi seringaiyan mesum. Dia menaiki tubuhku, dia melebarkan pahaku dan melepas toy sex yang terus bergetar di lubangku. Aku menelan air ludahku saat melihatnya menjilati jarinya dengan sexy, namun…

"Aaaakkhh… ooohhh…" aku kembali menggerang saat jari dingin itu melesak masuk ke dalam lubangku. Dia goyangkan jari-jarinya kemudian aku marasa ada benda yang lebih besar menanti di ujung lubangku, aku memejamkan mataku kuat-kuat saat tau dia menggesek-gesekkan penisnya di liang lubangku, dan penisnya masuk dengan kasar ke dalam lubangku, "Aaaakkkhh… ooohhhh emmhhh aaaarrgghhh aaahhh sakittt aahh.."

"Sakit? Nanti kau akan meminta lebih…" desisnya, dia terus memompa lubangku dengan cepat… dinding-dinding lubangku berdenyut-denyut, tidak lama kemudian aku bisa menikmati permainannya. Aku mendesah nikmat, ingin sekali kupeluk dan cium dia namun aku dirantai cuma bisa diam merasakan serangan yang dia berikan.

"Aaahhkkhh… ooohhh… eemmhhh… oohhh faster aaahh…." Desahku kenikmatan, tangannya tidak diam, dia kembali meremas penisku dan membuatnya tegang kembali. Gerakan pinggulnya maju-mundur semakin menghentak dan hebat.

"Ekkhhh…. Sudah waktunya aaakkhhh…" desahnya, dan CROOTTT… CRROOTT… CRROOTT… tubuhku mengejang saat kami mengalami klimaks bersamaan, aku dapat merasakan cairan itu di dalam lubangku dan di saat yang bersamaan dia kembali menghisap darah di leherku, aku terkulai lemas bukan hanya karena hampir kehabisan darah namun karena permainannya yang menguras tenaga.

"A-aku akan mati… sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit.. aakkhh…" desisku lemah.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, jangan mati. Aku akan memberikanmu kehidupan kedua asal kau berjanji akan menjadi pasanganku selamanya."

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah, rasanya detik-detik ajalku sudah datang. Namun dia kembali memunculkan taring tajamnya dan menggigit pergelangan tangannya, dia buka mulutku dan meminumkan tetesan darahnya untukku. Aku memajamkan mata dengan kuat dan setelah kubuka mataku menjadi merah sama sepertinya.

"You must be mine forever…" desisnya sambil mengecup bibirku.

"Sure… my sexy vampire…"

END

Huahahaha… akhirnya cerita sadis ini kelar juga kasihan naru naru harus di siksa, buat ff selanjutnya aku jamin sasuke yang akan tersiksa diperkosa 2 orang sekaligus kekekekeke, tapi nanti aku edit setelah UN kelar. Gak seharusnya menjelang UN aku membuat cerita begindang namun apalah daya saat kepala sekolah membina bagaimana caranya melaksanakan UN aku malah ngehayal yadong… oh terpaksa aku membuat cerita ini ngebut 2 jam namun ngeditnya 3 jam LOL, sungguh, sudah baca bolak balik selalu menemukan typo, mataku capek dan sampai hafal isinya gara2 berusaha sebaik mungkin, semogal typo2 sialan sudah lenyap amin… doakan juga semoga aku bisa UN dengan sukses bagaimana menurut kalian? Komentar dong!

Numpang promosi boleh ya? Tolong like fanpageku 'berbagi cerita gay' ini link.a .com/yanuarelf?v=feed&refid=0&_rdr

Add juga FBku: .4?refid=7

Salam manis yanz


End file.
